United States of North America Army
The USNAA is the branch of the Military of the United States of North America mainly responsible for ground operations and defense of the nation. It is the oldest branch of the USNA military. Structure The United States of America Army is to be made up of 4 different branches: the USNA Regular Army; the USNA Army Reserve; the USNA National Guard; and the USNA National Police. The USNAA is under the supreme command of gunny251324, the supreme ruler of the USNA. Under him the army is run by General Richard Patton Marshall. The USNAA unit organization is shown here: '-Fire Teams' '-Squads' '-Platoons' '-Companies' '-Battalions' '-Brigades' '-Regiments' '-Divisions' Strength The USNAA is currently medium sized and reserve & national guard units form up roughly half of the USNAA and many are deactivated at the moment. Active Duty 320,000 Active Duty Soldiers 3,500 Tanks 10,000 Military Vehicles Reserve & National Guard 600,000 Soldiers 8,000 Tanks 25,000 Military Vehicles Service Any citizen 18-50 may enlist in the USNA Army. The USNAA is composed entirely of volunteers. Soldiers serve a term of 6 years minimum ensuring that they are well trained and experienced. After they are discharged soldiers may still be called up as reservists in the event of a war if needed. The USNAA gives many benefits to it's soldiers including exclusion from taxes for life, free college, and a reliable pension. New immigrants who volunteer are eligable for free college education and housing for themselves and their family but must serve 8 years to recieve these benefits. Equipment Infantry Weapons The main infantry weapon of the USNAA is the M-16A4. Other infantry weapons include the M249 SAW, M4, M24 Sniper Rifle, Glock 17, M1911. Artillery/Heavy Weapons The USNAA also uses many crew served weapons including: FIM-92 Stinger, FGM-148 Javelin, BGM-71 TOW, M120 120 mm mortar, M224 60 mm mortar, M252 81 mm mortar,M119 105 mm Towed Howitzer), M198 155 mm Towed Howitzer. Vehicles The USNAA uses a variety of ground vehicles and aircraft: M1A2 Abrams, M1128 Stryker, M2 Bradley, M113 APC, M109A6, M270 MLRS, Avenger HMMWV, M35 2-1/2 ton cargo truck, Logistics Vehicle System, AH-64 Apache, UH-60 Black Hawk, CH-47 Chinook, V-22 Osprey. With the successful completion of several new designs the USNAA is beginning to field the MBT-1 Main Battle Tank, IFV-1 Infantry Fighting Vehicle and several other designs. Modernization Due to many external troubles and a rapidly expanding military bugdet the modernization programs were started. During the BLEU-NADC war many of the research facilities were destroyed or damaged. As a result new facilities and research had to be initiated to get the modernization program running again. The program is called The Modernisation of the United States of North America Army and is headed by General John P. Hammond. As much as half of the army's budget is devoted to this research and development program. Units The 1st Infantry Division (Mechanized/Active) is based in the San Francisco Military Complex - 1st Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 2nd Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 3rd Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 515th Armored Battalion - 1st Aviation Regiment - 1st Logistics Brigade The 2nd Infantry Division (Mechanized/Deactivated) - 4th Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 5th Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 6th Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 318th Armored Battalion - 2nd Aviation Regiment - 2nd Logistics Brigade The 3rd Infantry Division (Mechanized/Deactivated) - 7th Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 8th Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 9th Mechanized Infantry Brigade - 64th Armored Battalion - 4th Aviation Regiment - 4th Logistics Brigade The 1st Armored Division (Armor/Active) - 1st Armored Brigade - 2nd Armored Brigade - 7th Mechanized Brigade - 3rd Aviation Regiment - 3rd Logistics Brigade The 1st Airborne Division (Airborne/Active) - 1st Airborne Infantry Brigade - 2nd Airborne Infantry Brigade - 3rd Airborne Infantry Brigade - 4th Aviation Brigade - 1st Parachute Assault Wing - 1st Mobile Logistics Brigade The 1st Light Infantry Division (Light Infantry/Active) - 1st Light Infantry Brigade - 2nd Light Infantry Brigade - 3rd Light Infantry Brigade - 7th Aviation Brigade - 2nd Mobile Logistics Brigade - 1st Helicopter Assault Wing - 18th Armored Battalion The 2nd Light Infantry Division (Light Infantry/Active) - 4th Light Infantry Brigade - 5th Light Infantry Brigade - 6th Light Infantry Brigade - 8th Aviation Brigade - 3rd Mobile Logistics Brigade - 2nd Helicopter Assault Wing - 36th Armored Battalion The 3rd Light Infantry Division (Light Infantry/Active) - 7th Light Infantry Brigade - 8th Light Infantry Brigade - 9th Light Infantry Brigade - 9th Aviation Brigade - 4th Mobile Logistics Brigade - 4th Helicopter Assault Wing - 40th Armored Battalion The 1st National Guard Division (Deactivated) - 8th Mechanized Brigade - 9th Mechanized Brigade - 1st Motorized Brigade - 5th Aviation Brigade - 5th Logistics Brigade. The 2nd National Guard Division (Deactivated) - 10th Mechanized Brigade - 11th Mechanized Brigade - 2nd Motorized Brigade - 6th Aviation Brigade - 6th Logistics Brigade The 1st National Police Division (Active) - 1st National Police Brigade - 2nd National Police Brigade - 3rd National Police Brigade - 1st Police Aviation Brigade - Alpha Teams (classified) Commands I Corps -1st Infantry Division -2nd Infantry Division -1st Armored Division II Corps Rapid Reaction Force -1st Airborne Division -1st Light Infantry Division Bases Major Bases -New Washington DC Army Base -Yellow Knife Army Barracks -New Boston Army Base -Fort Smith -Fort Merill -Fort Pack -National Military Training Center -Newfoundland Naval Base -Diego Garcia Military Base Minor Bases -New Washington DC National Guard Base -Yellow Knife National Guard Base -New Boston National Guard Base -New Cleveland National Guard Base History The USNAA was formed on September 11,2007 a day after the UNSA was created. On the start of the BLEU-NADC war the USNAA was taken by complete surprise due to the confusion caused by spies hacking the DEFCON levels to a state of peacetime readiness. The USNAA took very heavy casualties after the airforce was wiped out by a enormous bombing campaign. When BLEU forces began their main attack there was mass confusion in the USNAA lines and while most units put up a valiant defense the front line was broken and the army was forced into a general retreat. While main units were engaging BLEU forces the Rapid Reaction force was redeployed as a strategic reserve and assisted in the defense of the nation. The real help came from several pre-positioned armored units that were recalled. After several days of fierce fighting the war began to even out and a solid front was created. In the aftermath of the war the USNAA was down sized to comply with the peace treaty. The USNAA still kept a large reserve force in the event of another attack. On May 8th 2008 the peace terms expired and the USNAA mobilized most former active duty units. Category:USNA Category:Military